Hair Towels
by irl-alfed
Summary: Just a really short, fluffy thing for my writer's block. Enjoy!


"God damnit Gamz, just sit still!" Karkat yelled down at his flush-crush, who was sitting on the floor in front of him. The said troll made a whiny noise and slumped.

"Aw bro, this is so motherfuckin' boring! Why can't we just let the shit up and dry on its o-" he was unable to finish his sentence due to a white towel being rubbed into his face.

"Gamzee Makara, you are lucky you have me as a moirail. If not, your hair would be fucking disgusting," Karkat stated, feverishly scrubbing the highblood's scalp with the cloth in his hands. Gamzee had an assload of hair. He had been growing it out and not really taking care of it. So, being his moirail, Karkat absolutely had to do something to ensure that the taller one didn't look like absolute shit.

Moirails. Karkat scrunched his nose up as the word rang across his mind. Moirails wasn't good enough for him. He wanted more. He wanted something red. He wanted to do that thing where they hold hands and kiss and cuddle and shit. He wanted to be able to hear Gamzee say "I love you". But he knew Gamzee was red for Tavros. Or at least that was the rumor.

Surprisingly, Gamzee was able to still himself while Karkat dried his now clean, wet hair. He stayed so quiet that it was actually starting to freak the mutant out a bit. He was just drying the ends of his shaggy mane when Gamzee spoke.

"Hey bro, can I turn around now?" he asked, turning his head to the side as far as it would go in order to see Karkat. Karkat sighed, his arms ceasing their rhythmic, repetitive motions.

"Fine, asshole."

Gamzee smiled and happily spun around, grinning up at Karkat. He was real tired of having to slouch over and not get his gaze on at his palebro's cute little face. Motherfucker was all kinds of miraculous. Got his blood pusher goin' at an abnormal rate. Made the flutterbeasts end up in his nutrition sac. Yeah, he had a flush-crush on the guy. But he had the reds for Terezi. Or at least that's what the rumor was.

Karkat blushed lightly as he saw Gamzee smiling at him. His blood pusher skipped for a second and he took slow, deep breaths in an attempt to slow it. Oh jeez. That was fucking embarrassing.

Karkat leaned forward to try and finish up the ends of his friend's hair, but the towel was snatched from his hands. He was about to say something, but the area around him went dark. The towel was over his head now, and when his eyes adjusted to the low light, he saw Gamzee smiling widely at him, also sealed away underneath the white rag. Karkat blushed fiercely at how close Gamzee was. He could move forward a centimeter at most and would be kissing the juggalo. But, lucky for him, he didn't have to. Gamzee was already doing it for him.

Yes, Gamzee Makara, the subject of his affections, was kissing him. Right then and there. Karkat didn't register it at first, and didn't realize that he had been kissing back until Gamzee pulled away, dragging the towel off of their heads.

Gamzee rubbed the back of his head nervously, smiling awkwardly. His smile faded when you didn't move.

"Shit…" he mumbled, looking down. He thought Karkat was going to leave him.

Karkat finally let out only a fraction of what he had been holding in. He giggled. Yes, Karkat Vantas was smiling, his eyes bright, and that made Gamzee have a little more hope.

Karkat started giggling uncontrollably, not able to contain the happiness that engulfed his blood pusher. Gamzee just fucking kissed him! And not in a pale way, either! He had kissed him, just like he'd wanted him to, and this was the only time he was ever going to laugh. Ever.

Gamzee wasn't really sure what to make of it at first, but Karkat giggling like he was could surely make anyone happy. He let out the occasional laugh, fully enjoying the scene in front of him.

Karkat finally calmed down, looking up and over at Gamzee who was smiling lightly. He blushed and crawled over to him, pushing him down so he could lay on him. He rested his ear on Gamzee's chest, listening to the other's blood pusher speed up and slow down.

"I love you, you fucking idiot," Karkat mumbled, but enough for Gamzee to hear.

Gamzee chuckled. "Haha, now I got a matesprit to take care 'a me," he replied, resting his hand on Karkat's back. This was beyond perfect. Karkat lightly tapped him on the shoulder and grumbled. Gamzee just laughed.

"Yeah bro, I love you too."


End file.
